Dr. Jean E. Merrill, Department of Neurology, UCLA School of Medicine, and Dr. G. Miller Jonakait, Rutgers University will chair the FASEB l994 Summer Conference on Neuroimmunology to be held at the Copper Mountain, Colorado July 3-8, 1994. The title of the meeting is "Interactions of the Nervous and Immune Systems: Peptides, Neurotransmitters, Cytokines, Adhesion Molecules, and Their Receptors." This will be the third such meeting on neuro-immune interactions but more focused than the previous two meetings in that it will deal with ligands and their receptors only. Thirty-six speakers have-accepted our invitation to speak with the agreement that they will participate for the entire conference. Session chairs are also speakers. The topics to be covered include sessions on adhesion molecules, neurotoxicity, cytokines in regeneration and development, cytokine-neuropeptide interactions, psychoneuroimmunology, cytokine-neurotrophic factor interactions, and expression and regulation of ILl receptors in the nervous system. The adhesion molecule session will concentrate on Po. The neurotoxicity sessions will deal with bacterial and viral (HIV-1) induction of cytokines and glial cell derived neurotoxins (nitric oxide, glutamate). The regeneration session will include effects of cytokines (IL1, IFNgamma, IL2)) and vasoactive intestinal peptide on neuronal differentiation and recovery from injury. Neurotransmitters (peptides, nitric oxide, opioids, Substance P, vasoactive intestinal peptide) will be discussed in the context of cytokines and immune regulation or induction. Leukemia Inhibitory Factor, Ciliary Neurotrophic factor, and the Nerve Growth factor family of neurotrophic factors will be covered in one session. finally, an update on IL1 and its receptor in the nervous system will finish the meeting. There will be posters for non-speaker participants. An effort has been made to include young investigators as speakers and as selected attendees.